vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Way or Another
One Way or Another is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-one episode of the series overall. Summary THE RACE TO SAVE STEFAN — Determined to capture an escaped vampire named Ambrose, who may be the key to getting Stefan back safely, Damon heads to Memphis with Alaric in tow. However, reluctant to step back into his former vampire hunting ways, Alaric makes his unwillingness to participate clear, while revealing the truth about the past three Damon-less years of his life. Meanwhile, in the psych ward, Bonnie meets a young woman named Virginia, who provides her with some valuable information about why The Armory may be after her. Finally, Enzo takes matters into his own hands when he learns some devastating news from Rayna. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Ambrose *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ryan Dorsey as Marty Hammond/Stefan Salvatore Co-Starring *Nicky Buggs as Doctor *Diesel Madkins as Orderly *Robert Paterno as Filipino Bartender *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John *Niyi Oni as Driver *Keenan Echols as Frank *Walnette Marie Santiago as Pretty Girl *Paul Burke as Sully Trivia *Antagonist: Ambrose. *“He gets to play Stefan and a guy who’s inside Stefan’s body as two completely separate characters,” executive producer Julie Plec, who also directed the episode, explains to TVLine. “His body is being inhabited by a pretty nasty, evil vampire from the late 19th century who’s going to wreak some havoc over the next episode or two.” *This episode marks the first appearance of Virginia. *Bonnie learns from Virginia why The Armory needs her as a Bennett witch sealed something so terrible in the basement that Virginia attempts to kill her in order to keep her being used to free it. *Lucy "Bennett" is revealed by Virginia to Bonnie to have been missing for about 4 years believing The Armory may have been responsible, though she could gone into hiding. This would have been sometime after Damon got some her blood in I Alone to use to activate The Ascendant in their first attempt to free Bonnie from Kai's 1994 Prison World. Continuity * Bonnie Bennett was last seen in I Would for You. * Enzo was last seen in Days of Future Past. * Lucy was mentioned by Virginia. She was last seen in Masquerade. She was last mentioned by Damon to Elena in I Alone. * Valerie mentions Malcolm, Beau, Lily Salvatore, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. ** Malcolm was last seen in ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take''. ** Beau was last seen in This Woman's Work. ** Lily was last seen as a hallucination in Hell Is Other People. ** Nora and Mary Louise were last seen in Days of Future Past. * Alex St. John is mentioned. She was last seen in Days of Future Past. * Caroline was mentioned. Her voice was heard in Days of Future Past. * Jo Laughlin was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen as a corpse in Best Served Cold. * This is the fourth episode in which Elena Gilbert isn't mention or referenced in any way this season. Body Count * Unnamed people killed in a frat house - slain; killed by Ambrose and themselves (through influence by Ambrose) *Sully - smashed; killed by Ambrose *Frank - drained of blood; killed by Ambrose Behind the Scenes * Valerie makes a reference to the Salvatore House’s “upstairs study” (she asks Stefan if he’d rather spin the old globe in the upstairs study). That is Rebecca’s in-joke. We used that set only once: in ep 507, for the three doppelganger blood-knot ceremony, and then the set was dismantled and carted away, never to be seen or spoken of again. * In order to execute the ambulance stunt, production had to buy two identical ambulances: one to flip, one to shoot inside of. Our stunt coordinator Paul Burke was cast to play EMT driver Sully, who meets a quick and horrible end. * This isn’t the first episode that Damon threatens to feed a victim’s body part to the squirrels. In 316, Damon mulls over chewing out Meredith Fell’s tongue and feeding it to the squirrels for accusing Ric of the Founders’ Council murders. It’s fun to see that this particular threat has been part of Damon’s lexicon for a long time. * The writers particularly loved Valerie’s goodbye. These characters live in a dangerous world, so it’s not often that all our great supporting characters get to survive their departure from the show. But since Valerie’s life was always controlled and manipulated by others — leaving her mostly hurt and alone — it seemed right that she get to walk away and have a chance to live her own life for the first time. * After a relatively balmy shoot for 717, nature got cruel for this episode, which involved a lot of outdoor location work. The cast and crew worked in temperatures in the low teens for an entire week, leading to some crankiness and some unwelcome intermittent snowflakes that you can spot throughout the episode. Entertainment Weekly: Julie's Blog 4/15/2016 Cultural References *" " is the fourth single by American rock band from their second studio album Parallel Lines. The song was released on May 14, 1979. Quotes |-|Promo= :Ambrose (to Damon): "I know you won't leave me alone until you get your brother's body back." :Damon: "Fun's over." :Damon (to Alaric): "One more mission for old time's sake." :Ambrose (to Stefan): "Stefan? Are you ready to meet your maker?" :Ambrose: "Bullseye." |-|Extended Promo= :Ambrose (to Damon): "I know you won't leave me alone until you get your brother's body back. So do me one small favour and we both get what we want." :Damon: "How small?" :Damon (to Alaric): "One more mission for old time's sake." :Alaric (to Damon): "I hate how good that felt." :Damon (to Ambrose): "Deliver him before some lunatic tries to off my brother." :Ambrose (to Stefan): "Stefan? Are you ready to meet your maker?" :Ambrose: "Bullseye." |-|Webclip= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x18 Promo "One Way or Another" (HD) The Vampire Diaries One Way or Another Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x18 Webclip 1 - One Way or Another HD The Vampire Diaries One Way or Another Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD One Way or Another The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD718-Bonnie.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-2.jpg TVD718-Enzo.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo-2.jpg TVD718-Damon-Alaric.jpg TVD718-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-04-15_Ian_Somerhalder_Ryan_Dorsey_Instagram.jpg|Ryan Dorsey, Ian Somerhalder 2016-02-17_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 17, 2016 2016-02-16_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 16, 2016 2016-02-13_Penny_Cox_Twitter.jpg|7x18 ©Penny Cox February 13, 2016 2016-02-11_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 11, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder-2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder-3.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Michael_Allowitz.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Michael_Allowitz_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Rebecca Sonnenshine, Michael A. Allowitz February 10, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashback episodes